Naruto Ball GT
by RaxtMec202
Summary: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF NARUTO WAS A SAYAIN? FIND OUT ON THIS CRAZY COMEDY NON STOPPING ADVENTURE YET. RATED T FOR SWEARING,VIOLENCE,AND SIGNS OF ROMANCE. Maybe I might do this again.
1. Prologue

Naruto Ball GT

RactMec202: hello this is my first story so don't laugh =p

Chapter 0: Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, DB, DBZ, nor DBGT But my characters that I make are mine (you'll see later)

One Day a Nine Tailed Fox attack Konoha but it was killed. In one Universe two man and two aliens were discussing something

Elder Kai: Goku I have a job for you.

Goku: What is it?

Elder Kai: there is a boy who parents have been abandoned and have died when a nine tailed fox appears. So I think his future might turn horrible and may not make any friends so I want you to wish him a sayian.

Goku: are you sure?

Elder Kai: Yes I have talked with the hokage he's says it ok.

Goku use instant transmission to the leaf village then he sees a baby boy with blond hair and took him back to Mt Paozu.

Chi Chi: Goku do you think it alright to keep him here.

Goku: don't worry he'll be fine after we train him.

Goku first wish he was a sayian. Then he and Vegeta train him to control his ape form

Gohan and Videl taught him some math and tactics of fighting. But soon it was time for the little boy to go out on his old adventure.

Elder kai: Goku may I have a word with you and also Vegeta.

Goku: sure.

Vegeta and Goku walk over to where elder kai stands.

Elder kai: well I wanted to say this. Since the boy going to be alone I want Vegeta to become his Guardian then later you Goku.

Vegeta (angrily): sure I'll do it.

Elder kai: but there a twist we've actually shrink you down to a little boy like Goku in DBGT.

Soon everyone heard Vegeta raging voice.

Vegeta: YOU DAMN OLD MAN I KILL YOU!

(It took 2 hours to calm him down)

So then he was shrunk down to a little boy and can transform back to his adult form when he turns Super Sayian 4.

Vegeta (Kid): Ready to go Naruto.

Naruto (drawing whisker on his face): you bet!

And so both sayians go into the portal and say good bye to their friends and family.

Next time: Leaf Village Arc Begins!


	2. Leaf Village arc Begins:chapter 1

Naruto Ball Gt 2

RaxtMec202: Yo! Welcome to the Second Chapter of the Epic Story.

Vegeta: Hey is there anything good that happens in this Chapter.

RaxtMec202: You'll have to find out yourself.

Vegeta: no I wont I refuse to this Fanfictionilly STORY!

RaxtMec202: well to bad the Chapter just Started.

Vegeta: Damn YOU!

RaxtMec202 (scared): oh crap DISCLAIMER!

I do not Own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Db, DBZ, or DBGT

Chapter 2: Leaf Village Arc Begins

Finally Naruto and Vegeta finally arrive at the leaf village.

Naruto: Hey this place doesn't look bad

Vegeta: yea I know but let's go talk to the Hokage or however you say his name.

So then Naruto and Vegeta go see The Third Hokage.

Third Hokage: hello Naruto welcome back to the hidden leaf.

Naruto: Welcome back? Huh?

Third Hokage: (laughs) I forgot when you left you were still a yougin.

Naruto: So um what happens here that I want to know?

Third Hokage: From where you come from you guys are Sayians (just so you Naruto is half Sayian just like Gohan) but here there things called ninja and I guess you guys become Genin since the Orientation tomorrow (finds two leaf headbands)

Naruto: cool but (I don't want to offend the old fart)

Vegeta: (what the….)

Third Hokage: you'll be staying at Naruto old House. Is that fine?

Both; yes.

So both boys left and went straight to grocery store and Ichiraku Ramen shop

Everyone was scared when they saw both Sayians eat.

Ayame: wow you Sayians can eat

Vegeta: wait you know what we are.

Ayame: yea I actually dating one now his name is…

Naruto: Goten!

Goten: (laughs) sorry guys I forgot to tell you that Goku sent me to become a ninja also but I'm a Chunin.

Naruto: Well then looks like I have to beat you to become better heh.

So then Naruto and the gang went to his old house and wait for new adventure tomorrow

RaxtMec202: Well wasn't that chapter good

Next Time: Kakashi Hatake


	3. Kakashi Hatake:chapter 2

Naruto Ball Gt 3

RaxtMec202: Well it time for the Third Chapter to begin

Vegeta: I have one question?

RaxtMec202: What is it?

Vegeta: are there going to be more people from the DBZ and DBGT universe?

RaxtMec202: yes during part 1and a big shocker in Shippuden.

Vegeta: alright then Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, DB, DBZ, nor DBGT. But the others characters are my (find out in later chapters)

Chapter 3: Kakashi Hatake

It was morning and Naruto and Vegeta were finally waking up, look at the calendar to see it was orientation day!

So the crew goes down to the academy and sees new faces.

? : Huh? Oh you must've be new I'm Shikamaru and his names Choji.

Choji: Nice to meet you.

Naruto: nice to meet you too.(wow he's seriously fat)

Vegeta: yea nice to meet you (DAMN HE FAT AS SH*T!)

After a couple of hours Naruto and Vegeta were sleeping, talking to other genin, and so on. But then Naruto woke up by a blue haired boy looking at the window.

Naruto: (who the heck is that?)

Then a whole bunch of girls were really close to the guy.

Naruto: (who does he think he is? does he think he's the king? Well I'll show who the boss around here.)

Then both boys look at each other then one of the girls shouted.

?: Naruto! Get away from Sasuke

Naruto: ( I never thought living in a village would be so harsh)

But then the two boys kiss. Everything was dead silent.

Naruto: (crap my first kiss with a boy that just damn weird) oh sh*t danger

?:Naruto you are so dead

Naruto: mommy!

(5 min later)

?: hey guys my name is Iruka and I'm glad that all of you guys became genin and today you guys will be put in a 3 man squad or for some of you 4 man squad.

Sakura: (a 3 man squad and one 4 man squad. Hmm I wonder (inner sakura: Cha! I want Sasuke or maybe that big haired kid but the least that I don't want is Naruto)

Naruto: (a 3 man squad sounds cool but will my teammates…..nah)

Sasuke: (a 3 man squad that's gonna slow me down)

Vegeta: (this all sounds interesting I wonder who I going to pair up with…I don't like weaklings.)

(5 more min later)

Iruka: ok now Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Vegeta Briefs

Naruto: (alright I'm in the same squad as that pink headed girl now she'll finally notice me and I'm also paired up with my buddy Vegeta but that Sasuke character….he seems suspicious)

Vegeta: (What the (bleep) is this I have the same name as Bulma grr son of a…)

Sakura: (yes I'm in the same group as Sasuke and also other guys (inner sakura: hahahaha true love conquer all) but Naruto)

Sasuke: (…..)

Iruka: now moving on. Team 8! Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi

Ino: (NOOOOO NOT FOOD BOY AND SLEEPY BOY)

Iruka: Team 9. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inazuka, and Shino Aburame and that's all (which is important) now wait for you teachers after lunch guys.

(2hours later)

Everybody was gone except for Team 7

Vegeta: (when is this teacher suppose to come he's already late)

Naruto: well this is what he gets for being late (put an eraser on top of the door)

Then you know what happens Kakashi comes in get hit on the head with an eraser.

Naruto: ahaahahahaha got ya!

Sakura: I'm sorry sensei it all his fault (inner sakura: good show)

Kakashi: what is my first oppression to you guys? Oh yea I don't like you guys

(Real dialogue)

(2 MIN LATER)

Kakashi: well then since were going to be together for a long time I want to know erg…hobbies or any other things you like to say is my name is Kakashi Hatake well I don't have any hobbies or any intrest so um I guess that it.

All (face downed): You barely gave any information! The only info you gave to us was your name!

Kakashi: ok your turn blonde hair

Naruto: ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki and my hobbies are training, eating ramen and I guess my dream is to become the Greatest Hokage. Oh yea and my intrest is to eat every ramen from different villages.

Kakashi: (so he likes food a lot) ok you next.

Vegeta: I guess my hobbies are training with friends and my dream is to defeat Kakarot (Goku if you guys didn't know)

Kakashi: (what the heck a Kakarot?)

Sakura: (karrot)

Kakashi: ok you pink hair

Sakura: ok my dream is uh (chuckles) my hobbies uh (chuckles) and I like (chuckles) and I dislike…NARUTO!

Naruto: whhhhhhhy?

Kakashi: of course girls these age would love him….ok last but not least you.

Sasuke: ok…I don't have any hobbies or likes or intrest but my dislike and dream are killing a certain someone because he destroy my clan.

Kakashi: (so it true. He is the last survivor of the Uchiha clan.) Alright that's done I want you to come to the training field at 6 a.m. and oh yea skip breakfast I don't want to see vomit when I'm kicking your asses.

All: (facedown)

Kakashi: well then bye (poofs)

(The next day)

Everybody was waiting for Kakashi to appear and then he finally came 4 hours later! With his original Kakashi smile

Kakashi: hey guys. Welcome to Hell!

Naruto (faceblowned): (what does that mean?)

RaxtMec202: well that was a good chapter see ya

Next time: Survival Test Straight Out of Hell!


	4. Survival Test Straight Out of Hell:chpt3

Naruto Ball Gt 4

Chapter 3: Survival Test Straight Out of Hell

RaxtMec202: Yo homies welcome back to the BEST Fanfic of Naruto and Dragon ball and it sooo different to the other stories

Vegeta: yea sure asshole

RaxtMec202: SCREW You Vegeta go make out with Bulma.

Bulma: yea Vegeta please I haven't got some when you left

Vegeta: hey you writer make a Fanfic that's dedicated to me and Bulma.

RaxtMec202: real soon Vegeta real soon

Naruto: so what happens in this chapter were going to hell or something?

RaxtMec202: Kakashi explain

Kakashi: when I'm done with you are going to feel like hell.

Naruto: Damn Kakashi that kinda harsh

RaxtMec202: Disclaimer

Goten: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, DB, DBZ, nor DBGT but the rest of the characters are mine you'll see later.

Kakashi: alright you ready for to go back academy

Naruto: there no way I'm going back I'm going to become hokage!

Sakura: right (inner sakura: cha! Not with Sasuke here)

Sasuke: hmph

Vegeta: way too easy!

Kakashi: you sure well then lets begi-

Naruto: I AM GOING TO KICK YOU ASS

Naruto punches Kakashi. While everyone else goes in hiding. Kakashi struggle to block the punch then does Substitution Justu

Naruto: hey where did he go? (Oh now I see him time to do my ki attack on him.)

Naruto forms a technique that looks like Rasengan but it was orange and yellow like ki

Kakashi: (what kinda charka is that?)

Naruto: aaaaaaaarghHHHHHH! Triken 

Then the whole entire ground shake like an earthquake. Then Naruto blast his attack at Kakashi but it was little too powerful so Naruto turns it down then hits Kakashi.

Naruto: Shadow clone Justu now attack.

Then Sasuke, sakura, and Vegeta ambushed him.

(6 min later)

Kakashi: wow and I thought I was going to send you all back to the academy you all pass!

Naruto&Sakura: yes!

Vegeta&Sasuke: hmph

Kakashi: now all of you can go home except for Naruto and Vegeta.

Vegeta: come on lets go see what Cyclops wants (Kakashi nickname) Naruto? Naruto?

But Naruto was in a dazed by looking at the memorial stone then red charka and a nine tailed and two people and a white hair guy went through his head then came back to real life.

Naruto: huh? Sorry I was in a dazed.

Vegeta: stupid as ever come let's go.

So Vegeta and Naruto went over to Kakashi

Kakashi: ok I just want to know that WHAT ARE YOU!

Vegeta: well it time to spill. Were Sayians we were born on Planet Vegeta with have tails see (wiggles tails) we have transformation one is Oozaru when turn into great apes are we are huge! But we cannot look at a full moon or we will transform into that stage then mayhem will start. Our second transformation is a Super Sayian.

That we can do anytime.

Kakashi: so what is it?

Naruto: it's like my hair color but when I go it my hair would get spikier.

Vegeta: yea and that the only information we have.

Kakashi: does the hokage know?

Vegeta: yes he does but he doesn't know that you know it. I suggest you go to him now.

Kakashi: yes well then see ya (poofs away)

Naruto: peace Kakashi sensei.

Vegeta: alright Naruto lets go home.

(2 weeks later)

At the hokage mansion team 7 was waiting for a mission.

Naruto: uh Iruka can like get a good mission or something, because every mission you give us is kidish.

Sasuke: (for once I agree)

Iruka: *sigh* Naruto even know that you're super strong don't get you strength carry away.

Third Hokage: ehh lets just give A rank mission.

Iruka: but- fine.

Third Hokage: ok the person should be coming any min-

Just then an old man walks in.

? :huh? Who the little shrimp?

Naruto: hey what shrimp im not short damnit

Tanzuna: hello im Tanzuna so you're going to be my saviors oh god.

Vegeta: and you're not good lookin yourself RaxtMec202: ohhhhhhhhhhhh pwned

Tanzuna: well then let's get going.

Sooo the group left. And also this was Naruto first day out of the village and he was ready for action.

Kakashi: (hmm this is strange those puddles are weird looking)

Vegeta: (stupid ninja will try an attack us from the back)

Then out of nowhere two Hidden Mist Ninja appear but the hit the ground.

Sasuke: huh? What happen?

Vegeta: I knew that they would come so I punch them, so fast that only Naruto could see it right Naruto?

Naruto: right!

Vegeta: ok let's go.

Sasuke: showoff.

So then two day later they finally reach the Land of Waves and the adventure has already started

RaxtMex202: well we stop there today haha see ya later.


	5. Naruto Ball GT Overview

Naruto Ball GT Overview

RaxtMec202 "Alright since the Zabuza Saga its going to take too long I'm Going to tell you how it goes down.

It starts out as the original fight of Kakashi and Zabuza. If you want to see the real fight click here

.com/watch?v=0YZQu_e_iQU

Then the go to Tanzuna place and stuff happens down there Vegeta tells Kakashi the story of sayians and then goes Super Sayian. Which gets attention to Sakura and Sasuke and also Naruto was amazed. Then the training starts, Tree Climbing and Naruto and Vegeta kinda got but after a few hours they did it. Jealous Sasuke was getting pretty darn angry.

But Sakura was impressed also. Then the Final Battle against Zabuza was about to begin. But this time he had a minion name, Haku and also look very muscular also Haku. (Steroid joke) then Sasuke starts Haku but gets his butt kicked then Naruto showed up with Vegeta (watch the original Naruto to find out)

Then Naruto had to fight off Haku with Sasuke but then Sasuke got permantly injured and got knocked out then Naruto got angry and release the Nine Tailed Fox and also his Super Sayian powers then killed Haku with Kamehameha.

Back with Kakashi he still didn't want anyone to barge in on his fight but he nearly got his butt whooped. Then Vegeta had to step in and finish him off so he did and kill Zabuza with Final Flash. So then it was time to leave Land of waves and head on back to the Leaf Village. Also the bridge got a name. its called " The Mighty Warriors Bridge"

Next Time: Fusion? Varuto?


	6. Fusion Chapter 4 or 6

Naruto Ball GT 6

RaxtMec202 "Well its been two weeks since Naruto and Vegeta been home since Land Of Waves and now here's the cool part. You can ask me any question about my series and the new characters and also the characters that are already in."

Goten "so let's get this Fanfic started!"

Vegeta "Disclaimer!"

I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, DB, DBZ, and DBGT.

Chapter 6: Chunin Exams Arc Begin and Fusion.

Naruto was taking a nap with Shikamaru while Vegeta went to go and train. Goten stop by to see him.

Goten "Hey Vegeta you'll never guess what happen."

Vegeta "Let me guess, you went through puberty again."

Goten "(laughs) No I saw someone that you know."

Vegeta "Who would that be?"

Suddenly a big blue thing has reached the area where Vegeta and Goten was.

Vegito "Long no see Vegeta and nice to meet you Naruto and Shikamaru."

Naruto "(shaking Vegito's hand) Nice to meet you."

Vegeta "WHAT THE- Naruto when did you get here."

Naruto "Instant Transmission why?"

Vegeta "Never mind."

Vegito "By the way didn't you tell Naruto about Fusion."

Naruto "What Fusion?"

Shikamaru "Isn't that when two objects become one"

Vegito "Correct. I am fused with Vegeta and Goku."

Shikamaru "Who Goku?"

Vegito "A friend that you might meet today."

Vegeta "What was that?"

Vegito "nothing. (Smiles)"

Naruto "Hey Vegeta let's do the Fusion Dance"

Vegeta "(Bleep) NO! I swear if we do that stupid dance I will commit suicide"

Naruto "Please. Pretty Please"

Vegeta "(anger rises like a volcano erupting) FINE ONLY ONCE!"

Naruto "Yes"

So then Naruto and Vegeta get into a stance and start to do the dance.

Vegeta & Naruto "FUUUUSSSSION HA!"

Suddenly bright lights shine around everyone then when it went a away there were only a Vegeta looking face but he had whisker on his face just like Naruto and his clothes were similar as Naruto.

Shikamaru "Vegeta?...Naruto?

Varuto "(scoffs) I not Vegeta or Naruto. I AM THE NINE TAILED FOX SAYAIN. The Next Generation Varuto Uzumaki.

Vegito "hmm interesting I'll think I'll fight you."

Varuto "You're on!"

Vegito VS Varuto

Goten and Shikamaru went to go find a safe place to see place to see the fight.

Then the battle starts by both people attacking at the same time. They each hit each other then vanish.

Vegito blasts ki attack while Varuto is dodging them and then does Triken Galic Gun. Vegito was surprised and does Final Kamehameha. 

Both attack collide and Varuto was winning until they were even and then a huge explosion that shook the whole entire village and freaked out couple of ninjas. Then they went back to fighting at high speed.

But Vegito kept dodging it until Varuto went Super Sayian then started to win. Then Vegito got a hard punch by Varuto.

Then also went super sayian and then Varuto did Shadow Clone Justu then charge up his attack then Vegito did Beam Sword Slash and slice Varuto but it was a Shadow clone then Vegito looks backs and see Two Varuto's clone doing Shadow Clone Final Flash which hit Vegito and another big explosion was heard and felt by the village.

Winner: Varuto

Then the fusion ended.

Next time: Chunin Exams Arc Begins Part 2


	7. Chunin Exam Begins: Chapter 7

Naruto Ball Gt 7

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Arc Begins Part 2

After the fusion ended Vegeta (for the very first time) and Naruto were smiling very hard at Vegito.

"What so gosh darn funny?" said Vegito

"(Snickering) we just defeated you with our Fusion Technique." Said Naruto

"Whatever." Said Vegito. Suddenly he sensed something. "Alright then Mister you can come on out."

Then suddenly out of the shadows a red hair boy near Naruto's age comes out.

"I saw you're fight. You guys are gonna be a nuisance on fighting because you are all worthless Sayians." Said Gaara

"How dare you insults the race of Sayian I should kill you right now" said Vegeta angrily. Before Vegeta throw a punch Naruto stepped in.

"NARUTO! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" said Vegeta angrily.

"No I won't let you hurt him. I seen a person like him. He's a demon just like me." Said Naruto

"That is true. Fine. See you at The Chunin Exam wuss that is if you can handle Sayian power?" Said Vegeta.

"Hmph" Said Gaara who vanished.

"Who was that Jerk?" said Shikamaru

"Someone we will meet later. Now c'mon we need to go practice…huh?" Vegeta said.

Suddenly a orange blur was coming out of the skies.

"What's that." Said Shikamaru

"(Smiles) Guys meet the man of the hour" Said Vegito.

Then a loud boom was across The Hokage Mansion who looked very mad.

"I'm going to kill those Sayians." Third Hokage said angrily.

Back at the scene we see a guy with an orange gi with a blue shirt under the gi.

"Hey Vegeta how's it going?" Said Goku

Vegeta eyes widened and screamed

"NOOOOOOO!" Shouted Vegeta

The Next Day

The Day of the Chunin Exam Naruto got up ate his food and left with Vegeta, saying Goodbye to Vegito and Goku who were still asleep.

While Vegeta and Naruto were walking Naruto said this "Vegeta not to make you mad but please calm down during the exam. Or neither don't go Super Sayian"

Said Naruto nervously.

"Why not." Said Vegeta

"Because people would figure out what we are plus people will get very suspicious on how strong we really are." Said Naruto.

"But what all the haters out there?" Said Vegeta.

"Haters will be haters now c'mon." Naruto answers Vegeta.

While they walk to the Exam ground they see Sasuke and Sakura at the entrance.

"Bout time you guys got here everybody else is inside lets go." Said Sasuke.

While the four of them were walking they saw a crowd of people

"Please lets us through." One boy said

"Tough crap we ain't letting ya'll in. "The older ninja said.

Then Vegeta waltz over to see what was going on.

"Ok bughimer stop being sore loser and tell them that was the wrong door." Said Vegeta while punching the door to undo the genjustu.

"I THOUHGT YOU WERE GOING TO CALM DOWN!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you should know by now I don't take promises like that." Said Vegeta.

"Message Received." Said Naruto

Suddenly a man with brown pants and kinda white shirt on.

"Excuse me I like to know your name and the gentlemen behind you" Neji said.

"I love to greet my fans so. My names is Vegeta…..Sayainman and that is pu(WARING VULGAR LAUNGUAGE DETECTED) but his name is Sasuke Uchiha." Vegeta said.

"Ha-ha I see well then sees you later." Neji said.

"Oh I hate you." Sasuke said.

Suddenly a boy wearing green spandex and a Beatles haircut.

"Hello my name is Rock Lee the Hidden Leaves noble Savage." Lee said.

"Sorry I don't go out with freaks like you." Sakura said.

"WWWWWWHY?" Rock Lee SAID.

So then Lee sees Vegeta and whisper in his ear. "My name is Rock lee and I challenge you to a fight out of the Chunin Exam meet me when you go up stairs." Lee says while walking away.

Then Vegeta smirks and says " hmm this exam might be fun."

END

Things are getting interesting so looks like we gotta wait

Next Time: Rock Lee vs Saiyan


	8. Rock Lee Vs Sayain: Chapter 8

Naruto Ball Gt 8

Hello guys I know it's been a while but I had to do a lot of things like get ready for exams, get ready for the dance, graduated from middle school and now summer so now I will be focusing on Naruto Ball Gt and to finish the series Dbz Diaries and also Ed, Edd, Eddy The Untold Stories will be coming out with new episodes too now on with the show!

I Do not own the Naruto series nor Dragonball series they both on by Viz Media for Naruto and Funimation for Dragonball so have fun.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura follow Vegeta to where Rock Lee wants him to go (If you don't remember where they are going look at the previous chapter.)

"Um, not to make you mad but where are you taking us." Sakura said.

Vegeta then looks back by still walking. "The place I'm taking you is Beat the crap out of a Beatles poser." Vegeta said.

"Oh I didn't know you were a Beatles fan. Do you like the song I am the walrus very catchy song." Naruto said.

"So you're taking us to a band that I don't know that only has two members that are still alive." Sasuke said.

"No no and no I'm not taking you guys to listen to lyrics on an IPod so everyone shut-" Vegeta said before getting interrupted.

"I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.  
I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob g'goo goo g'joob." Naruto sang.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP!" Vegeta said in anger.

"Swearing I thought you were a good man Vegeta Briefs." Lee said.

(Damn it I couldn't sense him because I was to busying yelling at Naruto.) Vegeta Thinks.

"Just who the hell are you?" Sasuke said.

"Wow allow me introduce myself I am the Hidden Leaf noble savage Rock Lee!" Lee said joyfully.

"Whoa….HOLY CRAP YOU GOT THE BIGGEST EYEBROWS I'VE HAVE EVER SEEN!" Naruto said amazingly.

"How dare you disrespect my eyebrows there perfectly fine!" Lee said.

"Take a good look at me then look at you now back to me now what do you see? My eyebrows smaller than yours eyebrows. What did your mother even look like I bet she got the same eyebrows as you." Naruto said.

"HOW DARE DISRESPECT MY FAMILY THAT'S IT I KICK YOU ASS!" Lee said furiously.

"Oh-Oh (Bleep)"Naruto said before getting kicked in the face by Rock lee.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said then he did some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire ball Justu!"  yelled Sasuke said.

"(Ah I forgot that Uchiha on there team looks like I'm going have to use the Technique. Forgive me Sensei.) Lee thought.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Vegeta questioned.

"No worries I only have a nose bleed." Naruto said.

Then Rock lee look over where Naruto was then he look at Sakura and dash right near Sakura.

"Oh my, to think a girl like you would be on a team with a bunch of Baboons. My heart is filled with love to make with you!" Lee said joyfully.

Suddenly Sakura was frightened after Lee and all you saw was a pink girl screaming her head off and hiding in a corner.

"What did I say? I didn't mean to scare you." Rock Lee said while getting closer to Sakura.

"She doesn't love you! You freaky bug-eyed brow Bastard!" Vegeta Said.

Then Vegeta and Sasuke were about to tackle Lee he kicked them with both Legs!

"(I guess I'll have to do it with both of them.)" Lee Thought.

Lee unravels his bandages on both of his arm...but it was stop by two windmills. Then a tortoise showed up.

"Lee! Don't be a fool! I knew it you were going to use the justu too early weren't you." Tortoise said.

"Oh crap!" Lee said while making both Vegeta and Sasuke fall. But both landed on their feet.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." Lee says.

"You should be now Guy gonna ride your ass for almost using it good thing he not-" Tortoise said before seeing something appearing on his head.

"What the heck?" Vegeta said.

"Am I seeing double?" Naruto says.

"Huh?" in unison of Sasuke and Sakura.

Then they see a man with the same clothing as lee except his has a flak jacket on.

"Hey everybody what's up?" Guy says.

"HOLY (BLEEP) HIS EYEBROWS ARE BIGGER THAN LEE ARE!" everyone on Team 7 says.

"How dare you make fun of my Sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Lee, come here." Guy command.

Lee walks over to Guy to get a powerful punch from Guy.

"That was discipline, Lee do you swear that you'll never use the justu if you have to." Guy said teary-eyed.

"I will." Lee crying while hugging Guy.

While Team 7 has not amused faces on.

"(I almost lost to this wuss wow this is not what I wanted to see.)" Vegeta thinks.

"(This is just seriously wrong.)" Sasuke thinks.

"(Eww he almost kiss me.)" Sakura thinks.

"Please I'm begging you end the show." Naruto.

End

Next Time: Written Exam! What The (Bleep)


	9. UPDATE!

Naruto Ball Gt

(Yes this is true I am renewing the series but since im renewing lt me tell you other fanfictions coming your way and continuing fanfictions.)

Naruto Ball Gt- Renewing the series to make it better (Reason: Popularity!)

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories- Continuing working on Chapter 21 right now

Dora Crazy Adventures- Chapter 6 is in the works and continuing.

DBZ Diaries- Cancelled =( (Reason I got tired of writing about it.)

Wizard V.S Death Weapons (Fairy Tail and Soul Eater crossover)- Coming Soon

Dragon Ball AV(All Hail Vegito)- Coming Soon

That is it for now so I will see you in our next adventure in the chunin exams and in the cul del sac for Ed Edd Eddy.


	10. Important UPDATE!

Ladies and Gentlemen and everyone else in the World.

I would like you all to know that

**Naruto Ball GT**

Returns This Week!

After It's long Hiatus

I finally started understanding that this one out of the Two Fanfictions I make.

This one the most famous

So as of now I will be working on New

**Naruto Ball GT**

**and**

**Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories**

**EPISODES**

**Starting with EEE:TUS **

**and now since I finished with that I will give you a**

**Naruto Ball GT **

**Super Saiyan Overview on what has happen thus far in the series.**

**So Get ready because your favorite Sayians will be arriving soon.**

**Until we Meet again,**

**This is hello To the new and Improve**

**Naruto Ball GT**


	11. Highlights

Naruto Ball GT (Upgrade!)

**Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the new and improved Saiyan and Ninja packed Fanfiction ever! That's right everyone Naruto Ball GT is back so to prepare for the World Premiere of the updated episode. I have Created highlights of the series that haven't been shown yet so Let's go!**

**Highlight 1:**** Naruto unlocks Super Saiyan and Kyuubi Mode and owns Haku.**

As Sasuke body drops to the floor unconscious, inside of Naruto mind and soul a raging monster has appeared. Rubble from the fight is rising and an unfamiliar amount of chakra arises out of thin air.

From the outside of the Crystal Ice Mirrors no one knew but Vegeta that the power was coming from…...NARUTO!

Hs hair had become more spikier than ever and has turn blonde to gold. He looks at Haku with his red demon eyes. _**"I will not allow any of my comrades to die here!" **_Naruto growls with power as he steps on the ground and the concrete breaks as he flies to the Crystal Ice Mirrors Thus breaking the whole entire thing and sending the real Haku flying.

As the immense wind came Vegeta tries to block Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna from Naruto's Rage. Zabuza looks in amazed and shocked that the kid he death stare a long time ago was hiding hidden powers.

Haku flies likes a bird and hits Zabuza plus knocking him down. Trying to get up he sees that his comrade, Haku has been severely injured from his face. Showing a quick flashback that when Naruto destroyed the Crystal Ice Mirrors, he also tackled the Real Haku with his shoulder.

"Za…...bu….za!" Haku screams as the particles of his mask were pointing in his sclera and retinas. Seeing the sight of Haku being close to death made The Hidden Mist Demon tear a little but leading to Satanic Rage.

"YOU BASTARDS!" As Zabuza yelled he quickly grab his sword and ran after the rest of Team 7. With Kakashi speedy thinking jumps in front of Zabuza and gets slides on his side by the Guillotine Sword.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Vegeta and Sakura yelled in unison.

**If you think that was insane take a look at this next highlight.**

**Highlight 2: ****Zabuza (Satan Mode) and Haku (One eyed) vs Vegeta (Kid, Super Saiyan) and Naruto (Super Saiyan Kyuubi Mode)**

"You think you can come in my damn territory and think that you can stop me. There's no way in Hell that you two Super Ninja with your abnormal strength can take me down!" Zabuza charges at Vegeta and Natuto with Haku covering him.

"Let's show these two the power of a Saiyan Duo! Vegeta!" Naruto glares as Vegeta gives him a grin. "Geez, Naruto this is no where near an exciting fight for me, quite simple and easy. Let's send Satan back to where he belongs!"

Vegeta says this as he forms a fist pump. Seeing this Naruto smiles with excitement and collides the fist to create the "Saiyan Pump"

Zabuza runs at them with full speed as his Satanic self starts to form into a real demon. Vegeta and Naruto were ready as they bounced off the concrete and headed straight towards Zabuza and Haku.

Both Saiyan slammed and tackled the Hidden Mist Ninjas and made them fly back. Vegeta goes after Zabuza to teach him a lesson while Naruto forms a cup with his hands. "I Only got one shot at this!" Naruto shouted.

With Zabuza and Vegeta, Vegeta slams a punch into the Zabuza's stomach and makes the demon puke up blood. Seeing a opening, Vegeta dashes to his opponent's stomach and constantly throws fist at him one by one. "NOW, NARUTO!" Vegeta shouts.

**KA-ME-HA-ME-HA! **Naruto shouts the signature move he learned from Goku and sprouted a blue energy beam and takes out both Haku and Zabuza, plus disintegrating them.

**WOWZA! That was Crazy! Ok Everyone here is the last one until the big overview.**

**Last Highlight:**** Vegeta Destroys The Chunin Exam!**

Being fooled by the silly Sound Ninja, The Prince could not stand the humiliation no longer. "You...Little peasant. I will show you where the true power of a Saiyan because….." Saying this, Everyone felt the prince's true anger as he made it shown as he made the whole entire place shake.

"Oh,...Sh(Bleep)" Kakashi said in fear of Vegeta rage as did Sakura and Naruto.

Soon the lights started to flicker as the power of the True Vegeta was rising. "FEAR MY WRATH! THIS IS THE TRUE POWER OF A SAIYAN! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!" During the same time of Vegeta's speech, his body began to expand into a kid to a mere adult Vegeta.

As Vegeta now in Adult Form from breaking the Adultery Jutsu he forms the Galic Gun and throws it at his opponent. The Sound Ninja was in fear of the powerful energy blast coming his way. He tried to take cover but….It was too late.

The blast took his soul all the way to heavens. As the blast hits The whole Stage and tower was destroyed. Everybody ran and jumped out of there as fast as they can.

Safely, everyone made it. Everyone except the Prince of All Saiyans, Vegeta.

**0_0 Never piss off the Prince Of All Saiyans Vegeta or you will be asking for it**

**And this is where the story is as of now… Yea we didn't get to Shippuuden yet but we will in due time but for now Enjoy these highlights as you wait for The New episode to come out.**

**Until we meet again this is goodbye**


End file.
